1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image scanning apparatus and method, and more particularly to an image scanning apparatus and method where intensities of light irradiated to a document from a light source are uniform across a plurality of lines of the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning apparatus generally irradiates light onto document by using a light source and performs photoelectric transformation on reflected light of the irradiated light by using an image sensor, thereby generating image data. An example of the image sensor may be a charged-coupled device (CCD) sensor, and the light source may be a light emitting diode (LED) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED). To control the intensity of light irradiated from the light source, a pulse width modulating (PWM) scheme may be used.